Flashback
by kariyara
Summary: Kisah flashbacknya sekumpulan orang-orang yang absurd dan aneh .


Flashback

kisah sekumpulan anak sekolah menengah atas yang absurd dan gaje

Title : Flashback

( sub-title : I Miss High School! / Memorial )

Author : minex

Rated : T nyerempet dikit ke M , fufufu~~~

Genre : Romance , Humor , School life

Cast : Shingeki no Kyojin charas

Warning : In boyslove and girlslove loh . Yang ga suka , mending jangan baca daripada nantinya ngebash/ngeflame gua ^_^

Note : Disini semua chara snk dibikin seangkatan ea~

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Milo , Koko krunch , honey stars © Nestle

Ovaltine ©

SEUTARTEU!

Rivaille sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai **ibu rumah tangga **, sekali lagi **IBU RUMAH TANGGA **! (biar agak horror dikit , beginilah contoh kelakuan kurang kerjaan) . Oh tunggu , ada yang bertanya kepada author , Rivaille itu istri siapa . Oke-oke , Rivaille itu istrinya **Eren Jaeger** , sekali lagi **EREN JAEGER **! (efek lagi,hwhw) .

" Aku pulang…"

Suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Rivaille tiba-tiba terdengar . Rivaille segera berlari menuju pintu dan melihat Eren yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya .

" Hei hei , kenapa senyum kamu lebar gitu ? "

Rivaille menarik Eren keruang tamu dan mendudukkan Eren di sofa . Sambil melepaskan jas dan kancing kemeja Eren , Rivaille terus bertanya .

" Kita akan reunian dengan Troxt ! "

Rivaille yang sedang melempar jas dan kemeja Eren ke tempat pencucian langsung menengok ke arah Eren dan membuat ekspresi 'bodoh dengan mulut nganga' .

" Eh iya? Kamu tau darimana ? Kamu ketemu siapa tadi ? Armin ? Mikasa ? Sasha ? Erwin ? Atau si muka kuda Jean Ki-"

Perkataan Rivaille terpotong saat Eren tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya sekilas .

" Kamu ga capek ngomong terus ? Haha . Aku ketemu Ymir dan Christa tadi saat dikantor . Mereka datang tiba-tiba , lalu memberikanku sebuah undangan . Liat deh . "

Eren menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat , dan Rivaille segera membukanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah undangan berwarna putih dengan hiasan emas jatuh .

Buat para mantan murid Trost paling gila , Troxt !

Ini adalah undangan untuk acara reunian Troxt .

Hari/Tanggal : Senin , 21 Oktober 2013

Jam : 7-selesai

Tempat : Markas Troxt

Dresscode : Terserah saja , naked juga boleh! 6(OAO)9

Bawa undangan ini sebagai bukti anggota Troxt

" Eren , markas Troxt kan pindah-pindah… "

" Mungkin markas utama kita , atap sekolah . "

" Mungkin . Dan aku yakin , yang buat undangan ini pasti Jean . "

" Ketahuan sih dari kata nakednya… Itu anak ga pernah berubah . "

" Kamu juga kan . Kan kamu satu spesies sama Jean , sesama bokep . "

" Bokep gini kamu tetep mau kan ? Minta nambah malah kalo lagi ituan~ "

Dan seharian itu , Eren harus menutupi lebam dipipinya dengan handuk berisi es batu .

" Eren! Bangun cepetan! Kamu harus kerjaaaaaa! "

Rivaille menampar pipi Eren dengan pelan , tapi Eren tidak kunjung bangun (yaiyalah orang lu namparnya pelan gitu-_-) . Rivaille yang sudah keburu kesal , beranjak bangun dari kasur ketika Eren menarik Rivaille dan memeluknya erat .

" Hari ini kan libur sayang~ "

" Libur apanya coba! Ini bukan tanggal merah Eren,bukaaaan!"

" Bos kemarin dengan baik hatinya mengirimkan sms kepadaku kalau hari ini libur . Mungkin dia tau Troxt akan reunian nanti . "

" Reuniannya kan nanti malam,apa hubungannya coba-_- "

" Yasudahlah kalau udah dikasih libur mah nikmatin aja . Jarang-jarang kan ada libur kaya gini . Udah ah aku masih mau tidur . "

" Kamu tidur lagi , gaakan ada jatah buat sebulan . "

" HEH ? IYA IYA AKU BANGUN SEKARANG . "

In si Eren diancem "ituan" aja baru dah ngefek #SalamBokep

Eren langsung pergi mandi , dan Rivaille menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan mereka berdua , koko krunch dan milo (?)

" Eren ! Koko krunchnya abis , kamu mau honey stars ga ? "

" Engga deh , aku minum milo aja . "

" Milo tinggal sebungkus , kamu ovaltine aja ya ? "

" Terserah deh yang penting ada ! "

Akhirnya Rivaille menyiapkan semangkuk honey stars , segelas milo dan segelas ovaltine (waktu nulis ini , minex jadi beneran pengen milo…) . Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya . Rivaille yang melihat Eren hanya menganga , kemudian cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya .

" Kamu kenapa ? "

" Eng… Engga! Engga napa-napa kok! "

Udahlah Rivaille , kamu ngaku aja terpesona sama badan Eren ya kaaaan ? Ceritanya Rivaille ngiri sama body Eren yang eight pack itu (?)

" Yaudah , ayo sarapan . "

" Ba… Baju ? "

" Baju ? Aku ? Nanti aja make bajunya , atau… "

" Atau ? "

" Atau kamu mau makein baju aku hmm? "

(WASALAM KENAPA EREN BOKEP GINI *CAKAR DINDING*)

" Kamu apa-apaan coba , udah tua masih minta aku pakein baju . "

" Kamu ga ngerti maksud aku ? "

" Engga… "

Wasalam . Rasanya Eren mau langsung memakan Rivaille saat itu juga , tapi karena mata author masih pengen suci dan jauh-jauh dari adegan nista tersebut , Eren tidak jadi makan Rivaille (mata minex mah jangan ditanya huahahahahahahahaha /nak)

" Aku mau makan kamu dalam tanda kutip . "

Rivaille masih belum ngeh , dan masih menatap Eren dengan bingung sampai akhirnya sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepalanya .

" DASAR MESUUUUUM! "

Dan Eren kabur sebelum Rivaille melemparkan semua alat-alat kebersihan .

.

.

.

Diatap sekolah Trost jam 7.15…

Semua anggota geng paling famous di Trost , yaitu Troxt sudah berkumpul semua kecuali Eren dan Rivaille .

" Apa-apaan ini ? Eren dan Rivaille tidak datang ? Padahal aku ingin melihat mereka ! "

Sasha menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dengan brutal dan mengakibatkan Jean serta Connie harus menghentikannya .

" Hey Mikasa . Tau tidak mereka kemana ? "

Erwin melirik Mikasa yang notabenenya dekat dengan Eren .

" Mana aku ta—"

Ucapan Mikasa terhenti saat Eren dan Rivaille mendobrak pintu atap .

" MAAF TELAT! "

Teriakan si duo melengking dan menggelegar dengan cetarnya , membuat semua yang ada disitu tutup kuping .

" Tidak apa-apa , kenapa telat ngomong-ngomong ? "

Kali ini si eksentrik Hanji yang bicara .

" Salahkan si mesum ini , Hanji . Meminta jatah 1 jam sebelum kesini . Apalagi aku harus berjalan dengan pincang , dan banyak orang bertanya , jadi yah… Begitulah . "

" Eh ? Kenapa salahin aku ? "

" Diam , atau tidak ada jatah . "

Dan semua tertawa dengan ultimatum Rivaille .

" Kalian sepertinya romantis sekali , padahal dulu kalian seperti anjing dan kucing loh , haha . "

Christa ngeflashback masa-masa SMA (awas susah move on)

" Tiap hari bertengkar , tiap hari cari ribut , tiap hari berusaha mencari perhatian satu sama lain , dan suatu hari malah terikat dengan cintaaaa~ "

Sasha menyanyikan lagu aneh dengan nada yang aneh pula , dan bukannya mendapatkan pujian , ia malah mendapat deathglare dari EreRi .

" Ah jadi ingat masa-masa SMA dulu ya . Sekarang kita sudah tua , dan jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing . "

" Tidak ah , kita masih muda kok Reiner , motto Troxt ingat ? "

Setelah Ymir berkata soal motto , semua dengan serempak berteriak " Forever Young " .

" Nostalgia yuk! Hitung-hitung menghidupkan kembali kenangan SMA dulu , mau tidak ? "

Semua setuju dengan Armin , dan memulai nostalgianya masing-masing…

.

.

.

**INI… FF ERERI BERCHAPTER PERTAMANYA MINEX LOHHHH~ JADI MINEX SIH GATAU BAKAL ADA BERAPA CHAPTER , TAPI YANG JELAS DISETIAP CHAPTER , BAKALAN MEMBAHAS SOAL TROXT PADA JAMAN SMA . JADI KEMUNGKINAN SIH CHAPTER BAKALAN BANYAK , TAPI TERGANTUNG MOOD DAN INSPIRASI MINEX YAWWW :3 OH YA BUAT READER BERUNAME TERSERAH , MAKASIH BANGET UDAH SUKA SAMA FF-FF MINEX SI AMATIRAN YANG MASIH ABAL-ABAL INIIII , MINEX BERENCANA BIKIN FF KHUSUS BUAT KAMU LOH , BOLEH REQUEST CHARACTERSNYA HEHE , LOVE YOU FULL TERSERAH~:* DAN BUAT KIM VICTORIA , KAMU SHIPPER ERERI YA ? KITA SAMA /TOS DAN OH YA , ITU PRANKED HEART ADA SEQUELNYA KOK :3 MAKASIH UNTUK SARANNYA JUGA , MINEX JUGA BERENCANA BIKIN FF ERERI KHUSUS BUAT KAMU~~~ LOVE YOU FULL TOO :* AND LAST , PREVIEW PLEASE ? PREVIEW KALIAN AKAN MEMBUAT MINEX LEBIH SEMANGAT BIKIN KELANJUTANNYA , DAN MUNGKIN , PROYEK FF SELANJUTNYA [DIKATA GEDUNG PAKE PROYEK (':)**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBACA , APALAGI REVIEW , DAN BUAT SIDER MINEX MENGHARGAI KARENA MINEX JUGA SIDER (?) DAN SEBELUM MINEX KEBANYAKAN CING CONG , DADAH! **


End file.
